Horóscopo al Estilo MadaDei
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Signos de Tierra. Porque a veces la astrología acierta... Bastante. ¡Compatibilidad! *MadaDei*


_Es mi primer MadaDei y creo que será el único. Al ver el resultado del "Horóscopo KakuHidan", hice también este, ¡¡Que me costó mucho!!_

_Ya saben, como el anterior, vague en internet en busca de sus signos y compatibilidad gay :P y hombres normales; los junte todos para realizar bien las personalidades._

_**·Disclaimer**__**: **Akatsuki, todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto. Porque si fueran míos, todos tomarían viagra. xD A excepción de Konan._

_**·Pareja**__**: **Em… Madara y Deidara? (TobiDei)_

_**·Dato**__**: **Deidara es Tauro. Madara es Capricornio. ¡Cornuo! Nah… Puede tener algo de contenido lime._

_Dedicado a todas las fans del MadaDei/TobiDei._

_Comenzamos por el Uke._

* * *

**  
::..Horóscopo al Estilo MadaDei..::**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Según sus Sign****os**

**·Tauro·**

Son varones amables y amistosos pero muy tercos en sus ideas y cuando se enfadan arremeten con todo lo que se les ponga enfrente. Derrochan sus energías inútilmente.

"_¡¡Deténganse 'senpai'!!"_

"_¡¡To~bi!! —se enfurece y le lanza su arcilla explosiva."_

_·_

Es de carácter inflexible, generalmente orgulloso y también cabal. También una persona cariñosa, claro, si le sacas su lado blando.

_"¡Ya basta! ¡Dije que no, uhn!"_

_"¡Pero 'senpai'! Hazlo por mí, por favor, ¿si~?"_

_"Argh, está bien ,uhn. —suspira resignado y lo besa."_

_·_

A los Tauros les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música. Pueden ser excelentes artistas.

_¡BOOM!_

"_¡El arte es una explosión, uhn!"_

_·_

Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderles, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.

"_No me hables, uhn."_

"_Vamos Dei, hagamos las paces."_

"_No. Tú no entiendes lo que se siente."_

"_Pero no tienes porque enojarte. Mira, lo haremos despacio ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Uhn." __—no le cree mucho._

_·_

No soportan la vulgaridad, la falta de talento y la estupidez.

"_¿Me dijo algo 'senpai'?"_

"_Eres un idiota 'Tobi', uhn."_

_·_

Suelen ser posesivos y celosos.

"_¿Qué? —se encoje de hombros mientras que el rubio mantiene el entrecejo fruncido."_

"_¿Dónde andabas, uhn?"_

"_En una misión."_

"_No te creo."_

_·_

Cuando quieren, su comportamiento puede ser muy seductor.

"_De-Dei-Deidara…"_

"_Tú quisiste que fuera el que tomara la iniciativa de alguna manera, ¿no? __—va seduciéndolo, acariciando su pierna que la deja ver."_

"_Me encantas."_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**·Capricornio·**

Su autodominio es poderoso.

_"Jaja, lo siento Dei, pero esta noche no serás el seme. —cada vez va más rápido con sus calientes movimientos."_

_"Ah... ah, ma-maldito p-pervertido… uhn~."_

_·_

Son rencorosos.

_"No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Sasori."_

_"Uhn… Lo haré si quiero. Es mi maestro."_

_"No me importa. No lo hagas más."_

_·_

Son persistentes. No aceptan un "no" por respuesta y nunca se van con las manos vacías:

_"¿Cuántas veces me preguntarás lo mismo, uhn?"_

_"Sólo hasta que me digas que aceptas."_

_·_

Evitan las discusiones a toda costa, son amantes de la paz y la armonía.

_"¡¿Dime qué demonios haces en mi cama, uhn?!"_

_"Cálmate, Dei… Gritas demasiado."_

_"¿Qué dijiste? Te voy a... —es silenciado por un par de labios posados sobre los suyos."_

_·_

No son tacaños ni mezquinos.

_"Puedes pedirme lo que quieras."_

_"¿Lo que quiera, uhn?"_

_"Así es. Pero mucho más si se trata de pasar la noche en tu cama."_

_·_

Es encantador, vive los romances intensamente.

_"¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mí, uhn?"_

_"Porque te amo, Deidara."_

_·_

No se enamoran con facilidad, pero cuando lo hacen, se entregan totalmente.

_"Eres un tonto, uhn. —el rubio vendaba sus heridas— ¿Por qué me salvaste?"_

_"Es simple… que haría de mí sin ti."_

_·_

Muchos tienen un aspecto pedante, de autosuficiencia, de superioridad.

_"¡¡Estás enfermo!!"_

_"Vamos, póntelo. Debes hacerlo, yo soy 'tu' líder."_

_"¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que sólo por ser el líder de Akatsuki, me pondré 'eso__'__, uhn?" —No, definitivamente no. No se pondrá ese ridículo collar de gato con el nombre 'Dei-chan' tan sólo porque es su _'_superior'._

**·  
**

******·**

**·**

**Compatibilid****ad**

Signos de Tierra. La combinación amorosa entre estos dos signos del zodíaco estará basada en la confianza mutua, además de formalidad y coherencia.

_"Confía en mí... Te prometo que si te quedas conmigo, te haré muy feliz, Dei."_

_"Uhn... Lo pensaré. __—__pero en el fondo, sabía que sí quería hacerlo."_

_·_

Tauro apoyará siempre a Capricornio en la realización de sus sueños y siempre estará ahí para felicitarlo con una palmada en la espalda cuando los logre. (?)

"_Felicíteme 'senpai'."_

"_Ni en tus sueños, uhn."_

_·_

Tauro nunca se sentirá inseguro en compañía de Capricornio y lo mismo sucede al contrario.

"_¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste acabarlo, uhn?!"_

"_Porque era peligroso… Deidara."_

"_Ah_…"

·

La firmeza, las ambiciones y la calma de Capricornio atraerán a Tauro, quien a su vez atraerá a Capricornio con su fuerte determinación.

"_Quiero que lo 'hagamos', aquí y ahora." __—dijo con toda calma y determinación entremedio del bosque._

_Deidara se le enrojece las mejillas, o de rabia o de vergüenza. —__ "Eres… ¡¡un bastardo pervertido!!"_

"_Pero te gusta ¿no?"_

_·_

Capricornio es más variable que Tauro en el sentido de que es más propenso a experimentar e intentar nuevas cosas.

" '_Senpai', tengo un 'juego' nuevo."_

"_¡No voy a jugar a tus juegos pervertidos!"_

_·_

En resumen,se trata de una relación prácticamente perfecta: satisfactoria sexualmente y de larga duración.

_"¿Quedaste satisfecho anoche, Dei?"_

_"Eres un pervertido, uhn... Pero... no sé qué haría sin ti..."_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**::...The End...:: **

* * *

¡Ta, tan! No lo hice sola, ya que no se me daba ideas para Capricornio, la cual me ayudó Mary otra fans del MadaDei. :P

Por lo general, me ha gustado, todo concuerda con sus personalidades, por lo menos complementan bien, bastante Bien XD.

No sé porque, pero creo que Kishimoto puso mano negra en esto, calcular bien sus personalidades y luego darle la fecha de nacimiento, uhm… ¬_¬ Es raro… ¡PERO SON COMPATIBLES!

_Ahora, la pregunta del millón: __**¿Me dejan Review's? Me haría feliz y no me suicidaría… eso fue broma…**_


End file.
